Free Me
by SasuNaruSasuFTW
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are a small paranormal investigation team that specialize in poltergists. While Sasuke deals with all the paperwork and the tech side, Naruto is a strong psychic. A new case arrives and Naruto is worried. Will they be able to solve this case, and help the ghost move on?


Hey ya'll! So this is just a short little snippet of something I wrote for my creative writing class. In all honesty it isn't perfect and i know that, however I would love for you guys to read it and give me some feedback as to what I can improve on with it. I do plan on converting this into a full length story sometime soon if this goes well. I choose this pairing because it is my current addiction and has been for awhile, plus they're just adorable together. Err.. anyway, i think i've rambled on enough. please enjoy this small little one-shot thingie. Until next time! ^.^

Warnings: AU, characters are probably a bit ooc, slight Sasunaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto .

A loud ringing noise ripped through the air as a figure in a queen sized bed rolled off and slammed to the floor with a resounding thud.

"Son of a bitch!" A young man with spiky blonde hair that shined like the sun, prominent whisker marks marring his cheeks and cerulean blue eyes, shouted as he struggled to get off the floor. The ringing continued and he reached towards his nightstand to grasp his cellphone. Pressing the talk button he pressed the phone to his ear.

"What?" He rasped through a voice laced with drowsiness.

" Dobe, you need to get your ass in the office now. Something big is happening." A deep baritone voice emanated from the phone.

"Teme, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Of course I know what fucking time it is, do you really think I would be up this early if it wasn't important?"

" Fair enough, I'm on my way."

" Hurry up dobe."

"Tsk, don't rush me teme."

Grumbling under his breath about impatient temes Naruto hung up his cell phone and made his way towards his bathroom. Going through the routine of a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he made his way towards his closet to choose his clothing for the day. Picking out a pair of faded blue jeans and a graphic tee, he quickly finished getting dressed and rushed out the door, grabbing his phone and keys along the way. Turning toward his gravel-ridden driveway avoiding the annoying branches of his outgrown bushes, he made his way towards his black Davidson gleaming under the sun. Grinning, he slipped on his black motorcycle helmet with a visor and zoomed off. Avoiding cars and passing red lights he was able to get there quicker. Whenever Sasuke called it had to be something major, otherwise, he would have let him sleep. Rolling the reve to go faster, he tsked in annoyance again. Finally at the Konoha Institute of psychic and paranormal research, he parked. Putting his keys in his pocket and tucking the helmet in the crook of his elbow he walked speedily towards the door making sure his breathing was not labored. The blue door to the main office now appeared before him. Finally. Breathing in slowly he opened the door.

"You called, Sasuke?" He questioned to the man now standing in front of him. Spiky black hair that stuck up in the back, looking similarly like a duck's arse, and bottomless obsidian eyes stared at him coldly, as if mocking him. His handsome features blended well to the navy tailored suit with black shirt. It suited him so much.

"Yes, a new case has hatched up. Out of the blue, a family has recently been hearing knocking sounds. Doors close suddenly and there is a rotten smell,unlike which they have ever smelt before. It was an old house so they just thought it was the old floor boards but, then it started to escalate. There have been reports of marks appearing on the children. Slashes and written words spelled backwards. She was too distraught to tell me what was written but, it must have scared the shit out of her. We need your help." Naruto's expression fell abruptly and he started shaking his head. " Naruto, this isn't me asking for your help with a poltergeist...again. I would never do that to you after what happened last time." Sasuke said as he handed him the file with the events listed out in chronological order. Naruto assessed them meticulously, not avoiding even the smallest detail. "Did the mother hand you any of the objects that moved?" He said holding out his hand toward Sasuke. "Yes, here." Sasuke placed a model ship into his hand. Old and craftily made, well-worn in as well since there were scratch marks on the sides. Naruto held it in his hands, with a deep breath he relaxed his body and started releasing the barrier on his psychic energies. Closing his eyes he let the object speak for itself. Harsh images zipped across his mind's eye of a boy laying down, his body frozen cold, blood dripping from his chest . His bare legs were bloody and were bound in branches. His wrists wrapped in zip ties no longer gushing blood as hints of it were dried on his pasty skin. Naruto walked closer to the young boy, slipping on something, he caught herself by his arm. Holding his hand up Naruto saw the crimson liquid that had decorated this boy on his arm and bits on his short sleeve. The image then changed. A figure was lying before him. Naruto inched away and tried to use his hands and feet to move them away but, there was no movement. Panicking, he looked down and saw that they were bound. The figure then held down his right shoulder with one hand; he looked into his crazed eyes fearfully as the glinting knife pierced his tanned skin. Gushing liquid flowed from the wound coating the hand of his attacker and his shirt; he lay there frozen, unable to move. He tried to scream for help, but found his vocal cords non-responsive. Naruto continued to thrash about, making noise, trying to make it loud enough for someone to hear on the outside of Naruto's mind. He looked around seeing a small window, he tried to inch toward it and was unsuccessful. Hands came around his shoulders and held him down again. The blazing brown eyes gazing at him angrily.

"You will not move you hear me? You will not move! You can't move, if you do I'll have to smear more of your crimson liquid on your clean clothes." He thrashed again. The killer glinted the knife again as warning. Not caring anymore and wishing the pain to end as it got more palpable, he thrashed again. This time the knife was felt through the numbness. Oh the pain. Naruto screamed and startled Sasuke out of his stupor. Naruto ignored Sasuke's hands that were trying to steady him. He looked over to the spirit now present because of his call to it.

"I have seen what you wished to show me, ask what you must. Possess me, Haku ." The boy's radiant smile appeared again as he ran to Naruto's open arms, craving to feel the radiance of that warm smile, one of which he had not seen since his demise. The boy's spirit entered Naruto's body and then turned his body to walk towards Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders in an intimate hug. "Please, Free Me!" Sasuke looked down in bitter annoyance. 'Not again with possession. Naruto what the hell are you thinking?' He glanced over at the innocent and wonder-filled eyes of a boy who died at a tender age shining through Naruto's own dulled ones.

"It 's time for you to finish my case." The eyes now of one who has seen far too much of the harsher side of the world, coldly assessed him. The spirit held out Naruto's hand, silently begging for Sasuke to grasp it, with a deep sigh Sasuke grasped onto Naruto's cold hand tightly. A room unlike any he had ever seen before appeared before his eyes. Strange objects and toys littered the room, almost as if someone was obsessed with kiddsey things. A bed for the child, a twin, blue in color to represent the sadness of the young boy spirit. A play box. The same boat. It wasn't much to keep hold of a child's attention.

"This was my prison, this is where he'll kill me again if you do not break this cycle. This happens every time someone wishes to help me. He kills them every time. I don't know when he will co-" Loud footsteps were heard beyond the door. The possessed Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and hid behind him. "That's him." Naruto looked fearfully at the sinister figure now towering over them both. He inched back and ran. The malevolent spirit seemed to wrap himself around him as he held him down. Forcing his mouth open to gather his infinite energy. Life. Naruto fought with his angry blue eyes blazing at the shadowy figure. "You will not take me or him or anyone else. " Naruto forced the spirit back a step. His corpse-like figure approaching him again, unaffected. Sasuke stood there rigidly unable to help Naruto fight, until instinct took over. Taking his cross from under his shirt he grabbed Naruto out of the ghost's reach protectively. While the ghost started hissing at him, Sasuke spouted the words of God at him.

"I exorcise you vile spirit!" The ghost vanished in a bright light, leaving Sasuke alone with a trembling Naruto. As the traces of evil seemed to evaporate from the room another bright light flashed. Once the light subsided a little boy stood in front of them.

" Thank you! Oh thank you so much! I'm finally saved. I can finally move on." The boy said as his face broke out into a huge smile and he stepped closer to Naruto, giving him a gentle hug.

" Thank you, you're so warm, you remind me of momma." The boy pulled back and glanced at Sasuke.

" You better take care of him, if I find out something bad happens to him you'll regret it."

Sasuke stared in shock for a moment but quickly nodded. The little boy looked at both of them again and said his final words before disappearing into the light.

"Goodbye, live happily."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a gentle smile gracing his features.

"I'd say this case is now closed." Sasuke only hummed a response and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist, supporting his slightly weakened body.

"Let's go get you dinner and then get you to bed." Sasuke said as he started guiding him out of the building.

"I'll take you home and bring your motorcycle by later." Naruto nodded his agreement and let Sasuke lead him toward his car. Naruto slid into the passenger side and let his head rest against the headrest, slowly his eyes drifted shut and he slipped into an exhausted unconsciousness. Sasuke sat in the driver side and started his car, turning up the heat. He glanced over at Naruto and let a small smile slide across his lips at his peaceful sleeping expression. Leaning over he kissed him gently on the cheek.

"You did well, dobe." Naruto smiled in his sleep and snuggled deeper into the passenger seat. Sasuke let out a small chuckle and pulled his car out and started on his way to Naruto's apartment to put him to bed.


End file.
